1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to simulating hosts and more particularly relates to simulating multiple hosts.
2. Description of the Related Art
A storage device such as a hard disk drive, magnetic tape drive, optical storage device, micromechanical storage device, holographic storage device, and semiconductor storage device stores data for a host. The host may be a computer workstation, server, mainframe computer, and the like.
The storage device may also store data for multiple hosts. For example, some storage devices are configured to support five hundred (500) or more concurrent communication connections with hosts. Unfortunately, the large number of hosts supported by the storage device may make it difficult and expensive to test the storage device's support for the multiple hosts. For example, providing five hundred (500) hosts may be prohibitively expensive.